This invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to arrangements for reducing migration of weeds into an area between the gearcase and the propeller hub of a marine propulsion device.
In marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, a rotatable propeller shaft is typically supported in a lower unit by means of a propeller shaft bearing housing. The propeller shaft is adapted to receive thereon the inner hub of a propeller. When a propeller is mounted on the propeller shaft, an outer hub of the propeller extends somewhat into the hollow interior of the gearcase that contains the propeller shaft bearing housing, ideally in close proximity to the inner cylindrical surface of the gearcase, to substantially prevent the entry of weeds.
When a propeller is used having an outer hub of reduced size, however, such as the propeller sold under the trademark "Shooter" by the assignee of this invention, migration of weeds into the area between the gearcase and the propeller hub of the marine propulsion device can become a problem.
Attention is directed towards the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ Kiekhaefer 2,609,783 May 11, 1951 Metcalf 4,236,872 December 2, 1980 Mapes et al. 4,295,835 October 20, 1981 Henrich 4,447,214 May 8, 1984 Cavil 4,486,181 December 4, 1984 ______________________________________